Ben 10 Omniverse: The Time War, Part 2
The Time War, Part 2 is a continuation of the Time War arc in Ben 10: Omniverse. It follows after Maltruant's defeat, but now focuses on Eon, the new Negative 10, the Tablet of Time, and Ben Tennyson's ancestry. Episodes #'The Tablet of Time ' #'The Ultimate Conundrum ' #'Wild, Wild West ' *'(MORE COMING SOON!)' Characters Main Characters *'Ben Tennyson' (past and present)- the wielder of the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix whose new mission is to recover the fragments of the Tablet of Time and save his ancestors. Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the present and Tara Strong in the past. *'Rook Blonko'- a Revonnahghander Magister-ranked Plumber who is Ben's partner, user of the Proto-Tool, and works with him to recover the fragments of the Tablet of Time and save Ben's ancestors. Voiced by Bumper Robinson. Supporting Characters *'Professor Paradox'- an immortal who helps protect the time-stream and keep it functioning properly, and ally of Ben and Rook. Voiced by David McCallum *'Max Tennyson' (past and present)- Magister-ranked Plumber of Earth and Ben's grandfather. Voiced by Paul Eiding. *'Gar Red Wind'- a Tetramand warlord who is on friendly terms with Ben. Voiced by David Kaye. *'Cash Murray' (past)- Ben's arch-nemesis in elementary school who bullied him. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *'J.T. '(past)- Ben's former best friend who bullies him along with Cash. Voiced by Bumper Robinson. *'Principal Edward White '(past)- the principal of Ben's elementary school. Voiced by Judd Nelson. *'Mayor of Ol' Bellwood'- name explains it all. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. *'Mrs. Sweets'- a saloon entertainer in Ol' Bellwood, and a crush for both Jeb Tennyson and Big Tough Musket. Voiced by Diane Delano. 'Villains' *'Eon- '''an evil version of Ben from an alternate timeline who's on a quest to claim the pieces of the Tablet of Time in order to become a time god, using the Negative 10 to do so. Voiced by Judd Nelson. *'The Negative 10'- an organization consisting of Ben's greatest enemies, formed by Eon to look for the pieces of the Tablet of Time **'Albedo'- a Galvan who became a clone of Ben after trying to build his own Omnitrix. He was sent a month before Ben got the prototype Omnitrix, and tried to kill young Ben. He was defeated by Pesky Dust and was turned into a 5-year-old version of Ben by Professor Paradox. Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in 16-year-old Ben form, and Tara Strong in 11-year-old and 5-year-old Ben forms. **'Ma Vreedle'- a master criminal who is sent to the Wild West, and takes over Ol' Bellwood with her family and Big Tough Musket. She is defeated by Ultimate Spidermonkey. Voiced by Diane Delano. *'Eon's Servants'- robots that serve only Eon. *'Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle'- a pair of bounty hunting brothers who work for their mother Ma Vreedle. Voiced by John DiMaggio and Rob Paulsen. *'Pretty Boy Vreedles'- clones of Ma Vreedle's perfect son who serve as her enforcers. Voiced by Bumper Robinson and Diane Delano. *'Big Tough Musket'''- an outlaw from the Wild West who becomes sheriff during Ma Vreedle's invasion. Voiced by John DiMaggio. Category:Series